Un cœur de toutes les couleurs
by Dissectation
Summary: [HM DS:cute] Une jeune fermière joyeuse et espiègle vit dans la Vallée des Myosotis. Certains diront qu'elle est beaucoup trop directe ou pas assez féminine, mais personne ne pourra nier qu'elle a du charme… ( l'héroïne X tous les gars de la Vallée )
1. Promets-moi que tout ira bien

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

J'aime beaucoup les événements de cœur dans les jeux Harvest Moon. Et de techniquement pouvoir draguer tous les célibataires en même temps me semblait un scénario intéressant! Après, je ne possède que la version DS du jeu, et pas 'cute' (où tu peux jouer une fille) donc je n'ai pas expérimenté ces moments avec les garçons. J'ai juste fais des recherches pour connaître les scénarios de ces moments et les ré-imaginer à ma façon.

Ce premier chapitre est court car il s'agit d'une introduction. J'ai décidé de nommer la 'joueuse' Coby, et des deux personnages féminins disponibles de ce jeu, il s'agit de la brune à queue de cheval.

* * *

 **Promets-moi que tout ira bien**

 **•••**

Takakura soupire. De la fenêtre de son cabanon il observe Coby travailler la terre. Elle est de dos, défrichant son terrain. Seule.

Il aimerait pouvoir l'aider, mais il n'a plus la force de sa jeunesse et son dos lui fait de plus en plus mal chaque année. Si au moins le père de la jeunette était encore en vie… Mais on l'a mit sous terre il y a tant d'années déjà. Takakura avait du s'occuper de sa fille depuis. Il l'a vu grandir, lui a apprit le métier de fermier. Et il se sentait définitivement coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui donner plus. Si elle avait pu vivre une enfance et une adolescence normale, sans avoir à s'occuper de rien, comment serait-elle aujourd'hui?

Le plus gros poids qui pesait sur le cœur de Takakura était qu'il ait du si rapidement s'arrêter de travailler à la ferme. Le Docteur Hardy lui avait fait promettre de ne plus forcer son corps fatigué. Il avait essayé malgré tout, sans prévoir qu'il s'effondrerait si vite. Depuis Coby elle-même lui avait interdit de l'aider. Alors que, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de lui offrir encore quelques années de répit.

Il se sentait coupable de lui avoir arraché sa jeunesse.

Elle épongea son front. L'hiver il y a peu de choses à faire autre que de s'occuper des animaux, et elle prend rapidement l'habitude de cette moitié moins de travail. Alors, quand le printemps revient il lui faut reprendre le rythme et elle est toujours plus fatiguée en ce début de saison.

Ça ne la dérange pas forcément. Il y a de magique dans le printemps que tout reprend vie. Tant de choses se mettent à pousser là où, il y a peu, le sol était gelé et incultivable. Ce phénomène lui donne toujours du courage. Elle en tire cette conclusion un peu naïve qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir, même dans les situations qui semblent insurmontables.

Il lui faudra encore plusieurs journées de travail pour que son lopin de terre soit fin prêt.

Avant de commencer les plantations elle pourrait aller prier à l'étang de la Déesse pour avoir de bonnes récoltes cette année. Et même s'y reposer en passant, l'endroit étant d'une tranquillité qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs dans la Vallée. Penser à ça la mit de bonne humeur, et elle se remit au travail en chantonnant. Plus vite elle finirait sa tâche et plus vite elle pourra aller se détendre au village, après tout.


	2. Douceur au fond d'un verre

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

On commence enfin la vraie histoire! Chaque chapitre sera un événement de cœur avec un garçon du jeu. Je ne m'occupe par contre pas de Skye, le personnage spécial de la version 'cute'. Parce qu'il ne m'a jamais intéressé, en fait. Donc dans cette fic il n'existera tout simplement pas.

Il y a en tout quatre événements de cœurs par personnages, et cinq hommes célibataires. Donc ça fera en tout vingt chapitres + l'intro et surement un chapitre final pour clore le tout. Je ne révèlerais pas l'ordre de passage pour laisser une surprise mais je donne quand même les noms des célibataires dont il est question: Rock, Gustafa, Marlin, Griffin, et Carter.

* * *

 **Douceur au fond d'un verre**

 **•••**

Les cheveux châtains de sa queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Coby marchait la tête haute, le regard assuré, et les lèvres remontées en un sourire. Elle emmenait partout avec elle cette aura de fierté.

Elle se souvient de ce jour où, lors d'une promenade elle croisa Célia qui travaille dans la ferme voisine, et elles décidèrent de continuer leur chemin ensemble. Les détails de leur discussion sont troubles sauf pour une partie bien précise; lorsque Célia soupira, et dans un sourire triste lui avoua qu'elle aurait adorée lui ressembler. Avoir son assurance surtout. Et sa force.

Coby lui avait répondu en plaisantant qu'elle n'était pas si forte que ça et que tout n'était qu'une question de volonté. Célia n'ajouta rien, mais depuis leur relation ne se résumait qu'à des salutations et des sourires polis. À cette époque elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle avait blessée la jeune fille, en touchant un point qui lui faisait mal. Depuis ce temps elle en garda la simple conclusion que Célia était et restera une fille mal dans sa peau.

Mais elle en avait assez de penser à Célia. Tout de suite, c'était Muffy, la jolie blonde du Blue Bar, qu'elle voulait voir. Elles passaient toujours d'agréables moments ensemble, à papoter et à rire. Leurs conversations n'étaient peut être pas très spirituelles mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde, et elles se fichaient bien de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient en penser.

Il y avait ça de bien avec Muffy que rien n'était compliqué en sa présence. Elle laissait flotter un parfum fruité dans l'air et créait une atmosphère unique de bonne humeur qui vous faisait oublier tous vos problèmes rien qu'avec le son de sa voix. C'est comme d'être sur une autre planète, là où rien ne peut vous arriver.

Au moment où Coby arriva au bar, ce ne fut pas Muffy mais Griffin qu'elle trouva au comptoir, à essuyer des verres. Rien ici de bien étonnant puisque c'est lui le propriétaire du bar, et le patron de Muffy. Ce qui étonna la fermière, par contre, sont les premiers mots qu'il lui adressa.

« Oh là, non! J'allais justement fermer, désolé Coby. »

La brunette resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, la porte se refermant derrière elle.

« Quoi? Mais il n'est même pas encore quatorze heures! Pourquoi fermer maintenant? »

« Eh bien, Muffy est partie en ville et il n'y a généralement peu à aucun clients à cette heure… »

« C'est bien ma veine ça, moi qui était venue pour la voir… » Elle soupira. « Peut être qu'elle rentre bientôt, dis? Je pourrais pas rester pour l'attendre? Je serais sage, promis! »

« Ha… » Griffin souffla.

« S'il te plait? » Coby joignit ses mains près de son visage et lui adressa un sourire aussi doux que rusé.

« Tss! » Griffin sourit à son tour. « Bien, viens t'assoir. »

Coby n'eut pas besoin qu'il se répète et se précipita sur un siège. Elle croisa ses bras sur le comptoir et observa l'homme finir de nettoyer son plan de travail.

« Pfiouuu, j'suis fatiguée. À ce moment de l'année je suis toujours K.O. avant la fin de l'après-midi. »

« Vraiment? Pourquoi ne pas être aller te reposer chez toi dans ce cas? »

« Parce que je me serais ennuyée! »

Griffin rigola doucement. Puis il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Dis-moi… Puisque tu es là, ça te dirais d'essayer une nouvelle boisson? Je ne l'ai pas encore ajouté à la carte. »

« Tellement, qu'je veux! » L'expression sur le visage de Coby se fit curieuse et excitée, comme un enfant à qui l'on annonce qu'il va avoir droit à une surprise.

Elle observa avec un intérêt grandissant chaque mouvement du barman qui lui préparait en avant première sa boisson. Après qu'il ait fini de mixer et de secouer le mélange il le lui servi dans un verre avec un geste rapide et professionnel. Il lui tendit alors le produit fini et elle s'empara du verre avec une impatience légèrement trop brusque pour empêcher qu'aucune goute ne s'évade et vienne tacher le comptoir.

« Oups, pardon! »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Coby se mit à boire la boisson mystère tandis que Griffin nettoyait après elle.

« Oh! C'est un jus! »

« Mh-mh… Comment tu le trouve? »

Elle réfléchit un peu tout en reprenant une gorgée. Le gout des fruits était reconnaissable mais elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qui rendait la texture plus épaisse et mousseuse qu'un jus ordinaire.

« C'est vachement bon! J'ai l'impression de manger et boire en même temps! »

« Ha ha, ça doit bien remplir le ventre alors? »

« Oui, c'est ça! »

Ce moment rien qu'entre eux lui plaisait énormément. Elle était venue pour voir Muffy et profiter de ce que sa présence insufflait de si particulier à l'atmosphère d'une pièce. Et il n'était pas peu dire que Griffin et Muffy étaient complètement différents. Malgré cela elle commençait à vraiment apprécier l'aura qui émanait du barman.

Elle ferma les yeux, tout en continuant de boire son jus, et essayant de mettre des mots sur l'ambiance que créait la personnalité de Griffin.

Chaud. Et doux. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Coby ressentait… une sensation de justesse. Comme si tout était à sa place. Elle se sentait calme, et bien. Apaisée.

Son sourire s'étira aussi loin qu'il pouvait, laissant découvrir toutes ses dents. Il s'agissait là d'un vrai sourire, avec les plis aux coins des yeux. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite tant cette réaction allait de paire avec l'harmonie du lieu. Mais il se produisit quelque chose, un détail qu'elle n'avait pas prévu. Griffin semblait réellement touché par ce sourire honnête, qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'expliquer. Il lui sourit en retour, les lèvres cachées en grande partie par sa moustache aux bords relevés en même temps que les muscles de sa mâchoire.

Ce soir là, au coucher, Coby ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle repensa à ce moment si particulier passé avec Griffin, et elle sourit à nouveau, dans le noir.

Elle se jura de passer plus de moments comme cela avec lui, seul à seul.


	3. Pomme à l'eau

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

J'avais fini ce chapitre depuis longtemps mais ne voulais pas le poster avant d'avoir écrit au moins une partie du chapitre suivant. Histoire de me donner une chance de poster des chapitres régulièrement. Clairement, ça n'a pas marché. Tant pis, j'ai juste un rythme foireux.

Un changement important (je suppose) a été fait pour deux des persos qui apparaissent dans cette fic. Célia et Marlin. Dans la version à laquelle je joue, c'est Célia qui a un problème de santé. Dans la version "cute" la maladie a été refilée à Marlin et Célia a l'air d'aller bien j'ai l'impression. Alors oui, c'est une fic basé sur "cute", mais ça me dérangeait trop de changer les rôles de ces deux là, donc Célia reste malade et Marlin en bonne santé. Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour les autres chapitres sur ce garçon vu qu'il y a au moins un événement de coeur centré sur sa condition... Je verrais bien à ce moment là.

Pour le titre de ce chapitre, je trouvais juste que "pomme à l'eau" ça sonnait joli puis juste par curiosité j'ai tapé ça sur internet et apparemment c'est une expression! On appelle "pomme à l'eau" quelqu'un de niais. C'est un terme négatif. On en apprend tous les jours!

* * *

 **Pomme à l'eau**

 **•••**

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir dans la nuit, et quand Coby se leva, le ciel n'en avait pas encore fini de pleurer. Elle se grilla quelques tartines qu'elle recouvrit de beurre et s'assit à table pour déguster son petit déjeuner en écoutant les gouttes de pluies ricocher en grand nombre sur son toit.

Habillée un peu plus chaudement que la veille, et recouverte de son parka vert-fatigué, Coby sortit de chez elle et subi la pluie qui lui tombait sur la figure alors même qu'elle avait mit sa capuche.

Il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin quand elle arriva devant la maison de Vesta. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Ce fut Marlin qui lui ouvrit. Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien. Chacun observait l'autre comme si quelques chose clochait. Coby ne pouvait pas deviner ce à quoi Marlin pensait, mais pour ce qui était de son cas elle se demandait simplement à quoi devait ressembler les parents du garçon. Lui et sa sœur Vesta ne se ressemblait tellement pas que même lorsqu'ils l'annonçaient c'était dur de croire qu'ils étaient liés par le sang.

« Ne reste pas là… » Marlin l'invita enfin à entrer. De sa manière peu chaleureuse.

« Merci. » Murmura Coby.

Dès qu'elle eut mit un pied à l'intérieur la chaleur de l'endroit lui brula les joues et le nez. Elle retira sa capuche et dégoulina sur le tapis d'entrée. Tout ce dont elle avait envie pour le moment était de sécher sans bouger. Ça, et elle rêvait aussi d'un chocolat chaud.

« Mmh. Célia dort encore. »

« Ah? Et alors? »

Marlin eu l'air surprit mais détourna rapidement le regard. Il faisait tâche dans la pièce, ce qui était très bizarre. Bien que vivant ici on aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Ses mains restaient dans ses poches, son dos se voûtait légèrement, et il regardait tout sauf l'invitée.

« Est-ce que Vesta est là? »

« Nh. » Grommela-t-il.

« Hein? »

« Non. »

Coby fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ça semblait toujours aussi compliqué de parler avec ce garçon? Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais s'il pouvait au moins faire l'effort d'être clair dans ses réponses, ça aiderai beaucoup.

« Et tu ne saurais pas où elle est par hasard? »

« Elle est partit tôt. Une commande. » Il fit un signe de la main, pour dire que c'était sans importance.

« Est-ce que ça va lui prendre beaucoup de temps? Qu'est-ce que je fais, dis-moi, hum? Je reste là à l'attendre ou je reviens plus tard dans la journée? »

L'attitude de Marlin commençait à l'énerver, et c'est sur un ton plus dur que ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elle lui fit ces remarques. L'expression qu'il lui montrait alors était dure à déchiffrer. Était-il en colère? Vexé? Il pouvait tout aussi bien n'en avoir rien à faire puisqu'il ne lui répondit pas.

Coby soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle obtiendrait quoi que ce soit de sa part. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, frotta ses paupières, et remit les mèches trempées de sa frange sur le coté. Après quoi elle replongea ses mains dans ses poches pour en sortir un porte monnaie.

« Écoute… » Commença-t-elle. « Je suis venue acheter des graines, comme c'est possible souvent puisque Vesta se lève tôt. Donc, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ce dont j'ai besoin? S'il te plait. »

À son soulagement Marlin acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers le porte manteau et enfila de quoi se couvrir avant de revenir vers Coby qui se poussa pour le laisser ouvrir la porte.

« Suis-moi. »

Il n'avait pas tant besoin de le lui dire, Coby étant tout à fait au courant d'où il fallait aller, mais elle ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Il n'y avait que quelques pas à faire entre la maison où vivent Vesta, Marlin et Célia, et le bâtiment d'à coté qui faisait office de dépôt et vente de graines. La porte était cependant fermée, et le temps que le garçon cherche ses clés et les passent dans la serrure il se retrouva arrosé lui aussi.

À l'intérieur beaucoup de caisses se retrouvaient entreposées. Au milieu de la pièce avait été posée une table dont-ils se servaient pour exposer les produits destinés à la vente. Car ils ne vendaient pas que des graines, mais aussi des légumes réputés pour leur qualité, qu'ils faisaient pousser eux-mêmes dans leurs champs. Comparée à eux Coby se sentait un peu ridicule mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sur son terrain et avec seulement l'aide de ses deux mains il lui semblait évident qu'elle ne puisse pas concourir pour ce qui est des récoltes. Elle ne cultivait pas toujours suffisamment pour Takakura et elle, mais au moins elle pouvait être fière de ses animaux, et pour ce qui était du lait, des œufs et de la laine, elle n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne.

Elle fut ramenée de sa rêverie par le toussotement forcé de Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prendras? »

« Hmm, attend. » Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer sa commande. « Deux sachets de navets, un de pommes de terres et un de fraises. »

« Ce sera tout? » Marlin sortait les sachets en question de l'endroits où ils étaient habituellement rangés.

« J'aimerais bien prendre un sachet de concombres mais ce serait trop pour moi… » Coby faisant allusion aux restrictions qu'elle était obligée de faire pour gérer sa ferme à elle toute seule. « Ouais, ce sera tout. »

Marlin empaqueta le tout et lui rappela le prix. L'argent passa d'une main à l'autre et la jeune fermière se dit que ce serait dommage de finir cet échange comme ça, sur un « merci, au revoir », le tout avant de retourner sous la pluie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes? » Tenta-t-elle, comme début de conversation.

« Hein? »

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et la regardait, perplexes. Elle eu presque envie de rire tellement ce dialogue était foireux, et se dit qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire pire même en ne parlant pas la même langue! Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

« Je veux dire… Par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu préfères, entre… Les navets et les concombres! » Coby eu l'espoir que puisqu'il vivait avec des légumes au quotidien il saurait au moins quoi dire sur le sujet.

Aussi déconcerté qu'il semblait, il prenait cependant sa question au sérieux et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

« Les concombres je dirais. Mais je préfère de loin les fruits aux légumes. »

« Ha ha! Ça c'est drôle! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Oh, heu. Parce que vous n'avez pas d'arbres fruitiers? Enfin je veux dire que du coup les seuls fruits que vous pouvez avoir pour vous-même c'est les fraises, et… Et c'est tout non? Je veux dire… C'est plutôt ironique. Vu que vous ne vous occupez quasiment que des légumes… »

Alors oui, la conversation pouvait empirer. Coby se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Idiote qu'elle était! Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir continuée dans son explication tout en sentant qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler, tout simplement. Bah, tant pis après, elle aurait au moins essayée, ce qui fait 1 point pour elle et 0 pour Marlin qui n'avait pas fait d'effort.

« C'est vrai. »

« Hm? » Elle releva la tête, surprise qu'il lui réponde.

« J'aime surement les fruits justement parce que je n'en mange pas souvent. Je suppose… »

Coby cligna des yeux. Au final, ça ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose comme une conversation, ce qu'ils avaient là. Marlin ne la regardait pas souvent dans les yeux, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle sourit, rassurée. Finalement elle n'était peut être pas si maladroite que ça.

« J'ai un pommier. »

« … Et? »

« Eh bien! Je pourrais te ramener des pommes! Si tu veux. »

À ce moment là elle jura qu'elle avait vu passer, l'espace d'une seconde, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Je veux bien. »

Coby reparti pour sa ferme, affrontant la pluie de nouveau. Elle était contente et fière d'elle, tenant son sac à la main. Encore beaucoup d'habitants de la Vallée devaient être en train de dormir, paisiblement, elle espérait. Ses chaussures venaient frapper le sol pavé au rythme de son sautillement de bonne humeur. Elle allait finir malade à cause de toute cette eau froide, c'est sur.


End file.
